The Raven and the Lion
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: Eleanor Northman is a focused fifth year Ravenclaw. Her life is simple until the day she begins tutoring Oliver Wood. She gets dragged into his Quidditch obsessed life and attempts to get him to take school seriously. But maybe he's not the only one with something to learn. Can Oliver teach her to relax and enjoy life? OliverxOC
1. Wake Up Call and The Acceptance Letter

**The Raven And The Lion**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

I jolted awake gasping for air desperately. I placed my hand on my chest feeling my heart pounding violently. My wide eyes scanned my dark bedroom the only source of light was the silver glow from the moon that was spilling in through my window.

"It was just a dream."I muttered through my heavy panting. I reached up and tucked a thick lock of my golden blonde hair behind my ear. I could feel every inch of my skin drenched in sweat.

After my body calmed itself down I felt anger burst inside of me. I angrily threw my blankets off and rolled out of bed. I stormed over to my door yanking it open before stomping down the stairs.

"Grandfather!"I screeched when I burst through the tall oak doors into my grandfathers study. I saw him glance up from his desk wearing a disappointed expression.

"You haven't been practising."He stated leaning back in his chair. I noticed his greying hair falling into his sky coloured eyes. His long face looking tired from the years and evil he's lived through.

"Stay out of my head!"I demanded glaring daggers at the older man.

"If you'd practise once and a while I wouldn't be able to get in."He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is dead so why can't you just relax?" I asked in a pleading voice but knew it was no use.

"No,you assume he's dead. There was no body found. What do I always say?"

"You're dead the second you let your guard down."I answered sighing tiredly.

"Exactly,now go back to bed."He ordered dismissively. I shot him on last icy glare before walking from the study slamming the doors behind me. I stalked through the dark corridors of the family Manor until I reached my room. I slammed my door behind me as well before climbing back into bed.

My Grandfather is the famous Auror, Albert Northman. He's raised me ever since I was Three years old when my parents were killed. Louis and Danielle Northman were murdered by one of You-know-who's top death eaters, Roudolphus Lestrange. My parents were members of The Order Of The Peonix,a group who was attempting to destroy Voldemort. People say my Grandfather changed after my Dads death,he lost part of himself.

Because of my parents deaths I was raised to become an Auror, so I wouldn't end up like them. My grandfather blames himself for not being hard enough on my dad so now I have o deal with him. I was taught to resist the unforgivable curses, well except for the killing curse of course. He was now starting to teach Occlumency but I wasn't picking it up very quickly, much to my grandfathers dismay.

I settled down into bed attempting to fall back asleep but I just couldn't. I tossed and turned for hours, frustration building up from the lack of sleep. Finally I decided to just get up, so I kicked the heavy blankets off and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my grandfather sitting at the table sipping his coffee while flipping through Daily Prophet. I stomped over to the table still annoyed from last night, even more so actually thanks to the zero hours of sleep I had gotten. I sat on the other side of the long narrow table getting as far from him as I could. I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice and smeared a heaping spoonful of strawberry jam onto a slice of toast.

"So how did you sleep?" He smirked slightly when he saw me glaring daggers at him.

"Fine until some tosser, invaded my head." I growled angrily but it didn't phase him, he kept on smirking.

"You need to work harder." He lectured and I groaned before shoving my toast in my mouth exasperated." You need to master the skill."

"Why? It's not like there are dark wizards out there trying to get into my head. What are they trying to find out from an eleven year old?" I asked tiredly.

"They may not be looking now, but one day they will be and I want you to be ready." He said stubbornly.

"For what? What are you even preparing me for anyway?" I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest. "I just want to be like everyone else. Normal kids my age are out playing not learning how to shield dark wizards form their minds."

"Why would you want to be normal? No one cares about ordinary, they care about extraordinary. To be great, you have to be better than everyone else."

"You're such a Slytherin."I muttered rolling my eyes.

"One day you'll be glad you know this stuff." He said ignoring my insult of his beloved Hogwarts house I wonder if he realizes that he's graduated. He goes to all the Hogwarts games and still trash talks Gryffindor.

"Well it's not today."I replied before standing and running up the stairs. When I got to my room I saw our house elf, Dotty cleaning up my room. I didn't bother going in there so I continued to climb the stairs up to the attic. Dotty worships the ground my Grandfather walks on. She used to belong to a dark wizarding family, but when my grandfathr went to capture and send them to Askaban the wizard prison, they put up one nasty fight and they ended up dying. She was set free and had no where to go so he brought her back here. She's kind of annoying so I try and avoid her as much as I can.

When I got to the top of the stairs I pushed the thick ancient door open and walked into the dusty old attic. There were hundreds of boxes full of forgotten items scattered throughout the huge room. I glanced over at the tall book case that was attached to the wall,full of dusty old books that no one has read in years. There were stray rays of sunshine seeping in through the cracks of the boards covering the large windows. I like it up here, we have things up here that have been in the family for centuries. It's like taking a stroll through history. These things that have been packed away for years were probably once extremely important to someone at one time but now they're up here collecting dust.

I froze when I heard a light tapping noise. I waited and there it was again. I walked around the room but it wasn't coming from in here. I whipped around toward the noise when it sounded again.

"What is that?"I asked myself as I strained my ears to hear more clearly. My eyes journeyed to the boarded up windows. It sounded like something was tapping against the window. I gingerly walked over to make sure I was right. I waited and like I thought the noise was coming from the other side of the window but I couldn't see what t was. The noise became more frequent so I slipped my hand into the gap between the window and the board, I had to yank at it a few times before it finally came off. There was an old window, the glass covered in grey dust from Merlin knows how long. I bunched my sweater sleeve into my hand and wiped away the thick layer of dirt. I looked out the window curiously and did a double take when I saw a brown barn owl pecking at the glass impatiently. I snapped out of my surprise and used all my strength to push the window open. It was stuck but eventually it squeaked open and the owl flew in.

I turned around and saw the owl perched on an old coat rack sticking out his leg. I hesitantly walked over not wanting to spook him and still not sure of who this was from. I've never seen this owl before. When I reached the small animal I quickly untied the letter from his leg before it flapped its wings and flew back out of the window.I pulled the window closed and locked it, if I didn't my grandfather would have a heart attack or think that a dark wizard broke in to kill us all.

I stared down at the letter in my hands in shock. The Hogwarts seal was on the back of the letter. I flipped the envelope around and felt my lips curve into an exited grin when I saw it was addressed to me. I ripped open the letter and quickly scanned the contents scrawled out over the thick white parchment.

** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_ ** Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

**_ (Order of Merlin First Class,Grand Sorc, Chief. Warlock,_**

**_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_**

**_ Dear Miss. Northman_**

**_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_ Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_ Sincerely Yours_**

**_ Minerva McGonagall _**

**_ Deputy Headmistress_**

I felt like I was walking on air as I read the letter. This is amazing. I've been waiting for this letter,for all eleven years of my life and it's finally here! I quickly pulled out the list of supplies I would need.

_ ** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

**_ UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_ Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_**

**_ 1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_ 1 air of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)_**

**_ 1 winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._**

**_ COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _**

**_ by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_ A History of Magic _**

**_ by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_ Magical Theory_**

**_ by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _**

**_ by Emeric Switch_**

**_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

**_ by Phyllida Spore_**

**_ Magical Drafts and Potions_**

**_ by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

**_ by Newt Scamander_**

**_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

**_ by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_ 1wand_**

**_ 1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_**

**_ 1 telescope_**

**_ 1 set brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring, if they desire,an owl OR a cat OR a toad._**

**_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_**

**_ ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK._**

**_ Yours Sincerely,_**

**_ Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_**

**_ Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_**

I felt a wide ecstatic grin stretched onto my face as I read through the list. I felt like if my smile grew any more my face might crack. I happily hugged the letter to my chest after I had finished reading it for the third time.I just can't believe it!

"Grandpa!" I screamed as I ran out of the attic and hurdled down the excessive flights of stairs. I ran past Dotty who was peeking out of my room anxiously but I didn't stop. When I reached the bottom of the stairs finally, I raced into the kitchen. I froze when I saw my grandfather standing in the doorway with his wand drawn and a dark look on his strong features. I gasped when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind him.

"Who is it?" He asked without looking at me. I just looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You were yelling." He said and I rolled my eyes. He is so paranoid!

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" I told excitedly as I shoved the envelope into his free hand. He lowered his wand and read over the letter with an unreadable look on his face.

"So you aren't in any danger?" He asked sounding a little disappointed as he looked down at me. I shook my head before snatching my letter back and reading it over again.

"Not at the moment, but thanks though." I murmured as I became completely amerced in my letter. I faintly heard him mumble something about girls before he left the room, but I didn't care because, I'm going to Hogwarts!

* * *

**This will become a Oliver/OC story,it will skip up to her fifth year rather quickly. Let me know if you think I should continue.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**The Raven and The Lion.**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks so so much to everyone who either reviewed, followed or added this to your favourites list. To the guest reviewer who asked about my other stories, I just updated Irresistible and I will update World Of Our Own soon. I'm going to update every Monday, maybe more if you guys want me to :) On with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

It has been two weeks since I'd received my acceptance letter and the excitement hasn't disappeared. My Grandfather got called into work today so my Aunt Helena is taking me and my cousin to Diagon alley to get our supplies for school.

I jumped up when I heard a loud popping sound from the entryway. I scowled when I walked in the entryway and saw my aunt Helena. Things between us have been strained since last Christmas. We had a huge fight, she and her husband Christoph were going on and on about mudblood filth and how they're destroying our society. I usually just ignore their spiel but I snapped when she called my mom a mudblood. If she hadn't said that I probably would have forgiven her, but now that is never going to happen.

"Hello Eleanor." She said nodding curtly.

"Hey." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest. We stood there awkwardly for what seemed like hours.

"Wow! Do you two ever stop talking?" A silky voice asked sarcastically. I whipped around and beamed when I saw Jackson standing there looking impatient. He had his dark brown hair slicked back as usual and his ice blue eyes shone with mirth. I loved my cousin,he's just so fun to be around. He's always getting into some kind of mischief. He is going into his sixth year. He's a Slytherin but he isn't mean and cruel like the majority of his house thankfully.

"Jacks." I squealed as I threw myself into his arms. I felt is chest shake with laughter as he hugged me.

"I know I am amazing but try and control yourself." He said as he set me back onto the ground. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

"We should get going." Helena interrupted holding out both of her hands. I scowled as I grabbed hold of her right hand while Jack took her left. I braced myself just as I felt myself being pulled through the air. I hate apparating!

Thankfully it only took a moment before we were standing in the middle of the busy little alley .I shook off the dizzy feeling I always get after I apparate.

"El,lets go get your wand,than we can hex Thoma-"

"Absolutely not!" Helena screeched when she heard what Jackson was whispering to me.

"I was just kidding Mum."He assured her but sent me a wink letting me know he was deadly serious.

"It's not something to joke about young man!"She scolded and I saw Jack roll his eyes." Besides we have a lot of shopping to do. You two go get Eleanor's owl and I'll get both of your books. After you pick out an owl go to Madame Malkins,I'll meet you there."She ordered and I quickly passed her my list before Jackson dragged me towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. The second we stepped inside the shop we were engulfed by a chorus of hoots coming from all of the different owls. Everywhere you looked there were cages filled with all kinds of different types and coloured owls. I turned in circles looking at all of them in wonder.

"How am I supposed to choose just one?"I asked right before I tripped over a cage. I heard Jackson snickering as I fell to the ground."Ow."I muttered angrily as I rubbed my throbbing knee trying to ease the pain. When I heard a soft little hoot coming from the cage my eyes snapped up.

I saw a sleek jet black owl with deep ocean blue eyes staring up at me curiously. It was stunning. I watched as it pecked at the bars of the cage trying to get out but ultimately failing.

"Are you going to get up or not?"I heard a voice ask breaking me out of my Owl haze. I looked up and saw Jackson looking at me expectantly before he crouched down beside me and peered into the cage.

"This is the one."I stated as I watched the Owl continued its attempt at escaping.

"You sure?He's the only one you've seen."He pointed out gesturing around at all of the hooting Owls.

"I don't need to look any further,I want this one."I answered with out any doubt before standing up. I reached down and picked up the cage before marching up to the front desk. I saw a tired looking old woman glance up when I set the cage in front of her.

"You want that thing?"She asked sounding surprised.

"Of course."I answered confidently as I fished my wallet out of my pocket.

"Are you sure?He can be loud at night."The woman warned but I shook my head defiantly.

"I'm sure,he's probably just lonely,I would be to if I were locked up in some cage."

"Don't bother arguing with the her,she's incredibly stubborn."Jackson told the woman as he reached the desk. I saw the woman shrug before she rung us up. I smiled happily as I looked into the cage.

"Jacks, Owl treats."I announced and he sighed before striding over to the large display of treats and grabbing a few bags. He set the treats on the counter and I smiled when I heard my Owl hoot excitedly.

"Alright,good luck."The cashier said handing me the cage and a bag filled with the treats. I smiled before handing her the money and carefully taking the small cage from her.

Jackson spent the entire time walking to Madam Malkins asking if I was sure about the noisy little demon who had bit him twice already,I just rolled my eyes and picked up the pace. The robe fitting was extremely boring and I was thankful I didn't have to do it for whole year. We were waiting outside of Madam Malkins for Helena and I was tempted to open the cage and let the Owl out but I didn't want him to fly away and never come back.

"Eleanor, Jackson!"A voice called I looked up and saw my Grandfather walking over to us.

"I thought you had to work?" I asked skeptically but internally I was doing a happy dance. If he's here that means I don't have to deal with Helena. Grandpa doesn't trust her or her husband. They don't see eye to eye on a lot of things at that keeps them from being close.

"I got off early." He said but his face darkened when he looked over my shoulder. "And someone has to look after you." He went on as I turned around to see what he was looking at. I understood when I saw Knockturn alley. My grandfather has thrown a lot of dark wizards into Azkaban. Knockturn alley is know for it's criminal costumers. I'm sure some of the people he arrests have friends who wouldn't mind retaliating.

"Dad?" A voice said and I turned back around to see Helena walking back over her arms full of bags and a look of confusion on her face." What are you doing here?"

"I got off early." He explained and her face fell.

"You're checking up on me?"She asked simply and I looked up at my Grandfather. When I saw the look on his face I knew she was right.

"So what have I missed?"He asked changing the subject and turning to Jackson and I.

"Eleanor chose a demented Owl."Jackson informed him looking between his mother and grandfather curiously.

"He's not demented,he just doesn't like you."I corrected and Jackson rolled his eyes. I watched as Grandpa squatted down and looked into the cage.

"It doesn't seem demented to me."He said before standing back up .I smiled over at Jackson victoriously and he held his hands up in surrender.

"I got all the books on both of your lists,and managed to get Eleanor's cauldron,phials and scales too." Helena said and I smiled at her tightly.

"What about me?Your own son." Jackson complained dramatically.

"You are nearly sixteen,I think you're old enough to go buy your own things."Helena said and I saw Jackson's eyes light up before he ran off. I doubt he's going to shop, he'll probably go and terrorize people.

"I think it's time for a wand." Grandpa said and I beamed up at him.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Every witch dreams of the day when they get their first wand and I can't believe it's finally here.

"But we still need to get protective gloves, telescope and some quills,ink and notebooks." She listed off and I groaned in annoyance.

"You're right." Grandpa said and Helena looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" She asked shocked and he nodded.

"You go get that stuff and we'll go get her wand. We'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron later." He said and Helena's face fell.

"Come on than!" I yelled grabbing Grandpa's hand and dragging him over towards Olivanders with nothing else but my owl in hand.I ran through the thick crowds of people towards the wand shop excitedly still pulling my grandfather along.

"Slow down." He laughed as we approached the store. I looked up in awe at the shop that every kid dreams of going into. Getting your first wand is a huge deal and I couldn't wait any longer so I walked up and pushed the front door open.

I stepped into the dark shop looking around at the thousands of narrow boxes stacked high on the shelves behind the counter. I saw a spidery looking chair pushed against the wall as I walked up to the counter. I was about to ring the bell when an old man with messy white hair and pale blue eyes walked forward.

"Miss. Northman is it?"He asked and I looked at him shocked.

"How do you know my name?"I asked in a quiet voice that was very unlike my usual voice.

"Your Mother worked here right after she left school and you look a great deal like her."He explained and I smiled sadly at the thought of my mother. I wish I had a chance to really get to know her and my Dad but that is impossible." And because you're here with your grandfather. Albert Northman,Elm,12'',Dragon Heartstring." He recited easily and I looked up at my grandfather for conformation. He nodded and I looked up at the strange man in shock. How does he do that? He doesn't even look that much older than my grandfather. And trust me my grandpa's job is very demanding so the stress and frequent battles show on him."Come for your wand I suppose."Olivander said and with a flick of his wand there was a tape measure taking every measurement I had while a quill wrote everything down and a piece of parchment. My arms, legs, neck and even the length of my feet. I was a bit confused as to why any of this mattered but he is the expert so I kept quiet." Alright, let us see."Olivander muttered when the parchment flew over to him. I was about to ask why he needed those when he briskly walked down the isles of wands. I sighed before lifting the cage up and setting in down on the desk. I looked into the cage and saw the owl look up at me with his deep blue eyes full of confusion.

"You and me both."I muttered while looking up where Olivander had just disappeared from but he was still gone. He is kind of a strange man. "How did he know what kind of wand you have?"I asked peering over the front desk to try and spot him.

"He must have a good memory."Grandpa shrugged and pointed to Olivander as he walked back to the desk with an armful of long narrow boxes.

"Here we go."He replied carefully before glancing down at my owl who was hooting madly."Beautiful owl,what is his name?"He asked and my eyes widened.

"I don't know."I said trying to come up with something.

"Hmm,perhaps something to do with his colouring."He suggested and I bit my bottom lip as I thought.

"Onyx." I said the second it popped into my head and Olivander nodded happily.

"Marvellous, now for your wand."He said as he opened one of the boxes and passed me a thin dark wooded wand. I hesitantly took it and the second I grasped it in my hand it felt wrong. I looked up at him a bit confused.

"Give it a wave."He ordered and I nodded before swishing the wand through the air. Suddenly the door burst open and cold gusts of wind blew in and boxes went flying off the shelves. I could hear Onyx hooting startled so I immediately stopped and put the wand back onto the counter."I don't think so...try this."He said passing me a wand slightly shorter black wand. I took it and he quickly picked up the other wand from the counter and placed it back into its box. When I swished this wand nothing happened.I looked down sadly knowing this isn't my wand either.

We had been in here for almost an hour testing out wands but so far no luck. I was starting to feel hopeless, I've nearly destroyed the shop with all of the different wands and we weren't any closer than before.

"Wait a moment."Olivander said suddenly before running to a nearby shelf and climbing the latter to the very top. I watched as he descended to the ground with a single box. The box was dusty and looked worn out."I have had this wand for ages but it never chose a witch or wizard. It's extremely difficult and stubborn, but maybe..."

"Difficult and stubborn?Sounds like my grand daughter." Grandpa commented from the chair behind me so I turned and glared over at him.

"Than perhaps."Olivander said as he took the top of the box off and took out a slender light wooded wand."11'' with a unicorn hair core and carved from an old willow tree."He announced as he passed me the wand. I noticed there were roses engrave on the wand. The second I held it in my hand the lights began to flicker and I felt like electricity was now running through my veins. This intense sense of power bloomed inside of me and I knew this was it."Wonderful!"Olivander exclaimed and I looked over at him. He had an exited and curious look on his face."I made that wand nearly forty years ago and it finally chose someone."

"It chose someone?"I asked a bit confused.

"Yes,the wand chooses the witch or wizard my dear. After forty years it chose you."He explained and I looked down at the wand in awe. Forty years and it didn't chose anyone else.

"Why me?"I asked and he smiled.

"It's not always clear why."He said before he held his hand out to me. I carefully passed him my wand and he quickly placed it into the old box before walking over to the cash register. I looked down at Onyx while grandpa paid and smiled when I saw the small owl was sound asleep.

We were walking to the Leaky Cauldron when we ran into Jackson who was covered head to toe in green slime and feathers. He seemed to be very proud of whatever he had just done. Part of me wanted to ask but the less I knew the better.

"You're not even going to ask?" He asked and I shook my head before walking around him making sure to stay clean. I saw him shrug before he eventually followed.

We all entered the little pub and the sent of stew flooded my nostrils. I saw wizards and witches sitting at little tabled scattered throughout the pub. There were also a row of men sitting at the bar trying to chug more fire whiskey than each other. My face scrunched up when one of them ran over to the bathroom about to vomit. The place looked a little bit dirty but no one seemed to care.

I did a double take when I saw aunt Helena sitting at one of the tables. I never thought I would find her in a place like this. She's really uptight so it's kind of funny to see her sitting in here clearly out of her comfort zone. She had a napkin on her chair so she wasn't sitting directly on it and she was avoiding touching the table at all costs.I noticed she held her head high and looked around the pub judgment in her light blue eyes. When her eyes landed on us she picked up her purse and strutted over.

"Why did you want to meet in this horrific destitute little place?" She asked her nose scrunched up as she glanced around the pub. I rolled my eyes at her snobby attitude. Typical Slythern, my entire paternal side of the family are in Slytherin. They have bee since Hogwarts opened.

"It's not that bad Helena." Grandpa scolded but she wasn't listening. She just noticed Jackson and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He quipped and I shook my head at his antics. He's only going to make it worse.

"We're leaving." She announced angrily wrapping her hand in a napkin before grabbing Jackson who found this all very amusing. I watched a she apparated them out of here leaving Grandpa and I alone.

"Can we floo home?" I asked hopefully when he turned to me with his wand out.

"You should get used to it. You'll have to be comfortable with it so you can master apparating when you're older." He lectured and I sighed deeply.

"I have six whole years to get used to it." I reminded but he only shook his head.

"Why wait, you should get used to it now." He went on and I groaned.

"Fine." I caved not being patient enough to listened to his full lecture on preparing for my future. I'm pretty sure I'm the only eleven year old that thinks about where I'll be in ten years. I waited while he shrunk everything we bought today, except for Onyx of course. I hesitantly reached out and took his hand when he had finished and tucked everything away in his jacket pocket. I felt myself being pulled through the air than heard a loud popping before my feet landed on solid ground. When I opened my eyes we were in the entryway. Grandpa took out all of my stuff and charmed it back to it's actual size.

"Dotty!" He yelled and barley two seconds later a loud pop filled the room and the frail looking house el was standing there.

"Yes master Northman?" She asked looking up at my Grandpa admiringly. I rolled my eyes, I think she might have a bit of a crush on him.

"Please,take all of Eleanor's things up to her room and pack them in her fathers old trunk." She did as he said and disappeared with all of my things. I could have gotten a new trunk but I wanted to use my dad's, it was special.

The rest of the night was uneventful. I was in my room while I let Onyx fly around outside for a little while as I wrote down everything in my journal. I'm not really interested in writing but I like having everything in writing so I don't forget. I heard a taping on my window so I walked over and let Onyx back in. He perched himself on my dresser and I went back to my desk to finish up. When I was satisfied I closed my journal and tucked it between my mattress and bed frame so it was hidden before crawling into bed. I heard Onyx hoot softly when I blew out the lights. I slipped down further into bed and got comfortable. As I drifted to sleep I thought about what Hogwarts has in store for me. I can't wait!

* * *

**Review, I love hearing what others think about my stories! :)**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**The Raven and the Lion**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourites list :)**

* * *

I woke up warmth and calmness flowing through my body until I remembered that today is the last day of waking up in this room,wandering around the Manor aimlessly trying to find something to keep me from dying of boredom, today I am going to Hogwarts!

I faintly heard Onyx hooting softly nearby. I'm usually not a morning person but this morning I feel utterly and undeniably awake. I quickly pulled myself up into a siting position and looked over at Onyx. I saw the midnight black colored owl sitting on the window sill looking out the window longingly. I usually let him go out when he wants but today he needs to stay inside.

"Miss. Eleanor?" I heard a small raspy voice asked and my eyes snapped over to my door where Dotty was making her way into my room."Good you is awake."

"Yeah." I said and Dotty walked over and began making the bed. I watched her confused, she still does all of this even though she's been set free. I just don't get it." Can you double-check my trunk for me and make sure I have everything?" I asked and she nodded before walking over to the large chest that laid on my floor. I walked into my closet and quickly got dressed.

When I came out of my closet I saw Dotty up to her neck in books and clothes with the list of my needed supplies in one hand. I noticed Onyx looking at me hopefully but I sighed.

"Sorry buddy, you'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts." I told him looking over at the clock on my wall. The train leaves at 11 am and it was almost 10:15. Onyx huffed before turning around in his cage his back to me and hung his head as low as he could. He is such a drama queen.

I felt my stomach churn quickly followed by a low grumble. I quickly slipped on my shoes before leaving my room and going downstairs for some breakfast. When I entered the kitchen as always my grandfather was sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading the daily prophet. I slipped into the chair across from him silently. I quickly filled my plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. As we ate a comfortable silence fell over us.

"So are you exited?" He asked suddenly and I looked up startled." For Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!" I said beaming brightly and the corners of his mouth curved up into a small smile. Any smile from his is considered a rarity.

"What house do you want to be in?" He asked as I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I'm not picky, but if I had to pick I guess...Ravenclaw, like mom." I answered and he seemed pleased with that answer.

"Just as long as you don't get put into Gryffindor I'm okay." He said seriousness laced in his deep voice.

"Gryffindor isn't that bad." I defended just in case I get put in Gryffindor house.

"How do you know?" He asked cocking his eyebrow questioningly.

"I just do." I shrugged as I tucked into my food.

When I re-entered my bedroom I saw my trunk packed up and sitting in the center of my room with Onyx sitting in his cage and I could easily sense he wasn't pleased with this arrangement. I noticed my wand laying on the top of the trunk so I sauntered over and pocketed it quickly.

"Ready to go?" A voice asked making me jump. I whipped around in panic mode but relaxed slightly when I saw Jackson lounging on my bed flipping through my diary. I narrowed my eyes at him before stomping over and ripping the book from his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily but he didn't care it only seemed to amuse him. He smirked up at me his eyes shining with mirth.

"Reading, your life is just so interesting." He mocked in an awe-struck voice.

"Oh shut up!" I growled before I raised the book up and began beating him with it.

"Oi, El stop!" He yelled but I only hit him harder. I slashed the book through the air and whacked him not sure where I was hitting. After a minute I stopped and tossed the book on top of my trunk. I must have forgotten to pack it. I looked over and saw Jackson sprawled out on the bed his cheeks flushed and his normally perfectly styled hair messed up. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked like he was just attacked by a werewolf instead of his little cousin.

"You okay Jacks?" I asked laughter in my voice.

"Not cool El." He scolded as he rolled off of the bed and walked over to the mirror on my wall. I rolled my eyes when he winked at himself in the mirror before he fixed his hair.

A century later...or at least that's what it felt like, we were walking down the stairs. Jackson had spent forever making himself look presentable. He spends a lot of time in front of the mirror, more than any normal person that's for sure.

"What took so long?"Grandpa asked as we reached the entryway. I saw Helena and Christoph standing by the grand piano looking rigid as ever. Christoph was a tall man with shoulder length black hair. His cold dark eyes blended in with the five O'clock shadow on his tan face. He never went to Hogwarts, he attended Durmstrang. Another magical school over in Bulgaria.

"Princess here, found a mirror."I answered and Jackson glared over at me only to be met with a bright saccharine smile.

"We better hurry, it's almost 10:45am."Helena said the moment we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes let's go." Grandpa agreed holding out his hand for me. I quickly walked over to him and took his out stretched hand. The second I grasped his hand I felt a familiar pull on my navel. My head was spinning as my body went flying through the air until we finally reached our destination.I breathed out a sigh of relief as my feet touched solid ground.I saw a busy street to the left lined with cars and side walks cluttered with people rushing around.I looked over at the large building I knew as King's Cross station.I heard two loud pops and Jackson. Helen and Christoph appeared to my right and Dotty with Onyx and my trunk to the left.

"Ready El?" Jackson asked with a wicked smile on his face. He knew why I was so nervous. I'm dreading what I have to do to get to the platform. Jackson told me last year that you have to walk into a wall and I was not looking forward to that aspect of going to Hogwarts.

"Yes."I said but wished that we could just floo to Hogsmeade,a small village near Hogwarts and just walk the rest of the way.

"Lets hurry or they're going to miss it Dad." Helena said walking closer to grandpa and me.

"Alright than lets go." He said and started walking into the train station. I trailed behind them slowly trying to prolong it as long as possible. Jackson noticed me though so he ran over and grabbed my hand pulling me along.

Jackson and I weaved in and out of the chattering groups of muggles. I had to run to keep up with his long strides but thankfully it didn't take long until we saw everyone waiting by platform 9 3/4.

"Jackson you first." Helena announced rolling a trolley filled with his luggage towards her son. He took it without hesitation and exited grin on his face.

"See you...if you make it through." He said sending me a wink before running at the wall. I watched in awe as he disappeared into the wall. I looked around quickly but relaxed when I saw that the muggles didn't see anything.

"Eleanor." Grandpa said signaling it was my turn.I swallowed hard as Helena walked over rolling over a trolley with all of my stuff like she had for Jackson.I relaxed a bit when I saw Onyx perched on the rod in his cage.I clamped my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Without opening my eyes I began running in the same direction Jackson had just went.I could since I was almost at the wall seconds before I felt my body be engulfed by the wall a warmth enveloping me as well. As soon as the warmth hit me it disappeared.I heard hundreds of different voices blending together making it impossible to hear them clearly. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. There must have been hundreds of people crammed onto the platform and a large red train waiting as children of all ages filed on.I felt a hand on my wrist and gasped in surprise when it yanked me forward.

"You can't block the entryway." A familiar voice said and I scowled when I realized who it was. I immediately ripped my wrist out of his hands and took a big step back.

"Flint." I sneered before grabbing my trolley and pulling it out of the entryway.

"Northman." He said but his sounded more amused. The Flints have been close friends with my family for years so I had to at least try to tolerate him, I usually failed but I tried some of the time...rarely ever...never.

"I have to go now." I said walking away from him but scowled when I heard him follow me.

"I'll come with you." He said and I huffed in exasperation.

"I'd rather if you didn't." I said honestly.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked and I looked at him shocked. His personality is utterly horrible, I figured it was pretty obvious why I don't like him.

"Well, you're absolutely insufferable. I'd rather take a moonlight stroll with a werewolf than spend another second talking to you." I answered truthfully and his face twisted into an angry expression.

"Oh yeah well at least I'm not a bloodtraitor."He spat and I heard all chatter surrounding us stop. I glanced around and saw a large crowd of shocked people circling us, perfect.

"You know I really couldn't care less about all of that blood status stuff so it's not really the crippling insult you believe it to be."I smiled as I cocked my head to the side."If you want to try to think of another insult I can wait. How long do you think it will take?An hour or so,I know you aren't used to thinking."I said my smile turning to a smirk. That comment elicited a few laughs from the crowd.

"Oh yeah?...well at least I have parents." He spat out and I heard some gasps sound out around us but my eye brows knitted together.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with this conversation?" I asked confused and heard a booming laughter from behind me. I turned and saw Jackson standing there laughing with a group of his friends.

"Flint cut your losses." Jackson spoke to the younger boy who stormed away but not before glaring at me furiously." Come on it's time to get on the train." Jackson whispered before dragging me away from the crowd.

"Jackson!" I screamed and he stopped immediately letting me go.

"What?" He asked after he realized I wasn't hurt.

"My stuff." I reminded him and he sighed before jogging back to my stuff. He quickly ran over to me with the trolley. I followed behind him the laughter of the crowd becoming distant.

"There you are." Helena exclaimed when she saw us walking over." We need to get you on the train, we only have a few more minutes."

"Good, I have a plan for those annoying Gryffindorks."Jackson said mischievously.

"You will try to behave this year won't you?" Helena asked pulling her son into a tight hug.

"I could say yes, but It'd just be a lie." Jackson replied and I heard Helena sigh exasperated.

"Fine."She said but it was clearly not fine. She, Christoph and Jackson went over to the train leaving me with Dotty and my Grandfather.

"Have a good first year." Grandpa said with a stiff nod, he's not one to show affection. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He stiffened but a few seconds later he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bye grandpa, I'll write you tomorrow." I promised as I let go of him before pushing my trolley over to the train. I quickly waved to him before boarding the train.

The corridors of the train were packed tight, full of other students trying to find a compartment.I kept my eyes open for an empty compartment but knew I probably wasn't going to find one.I stopped when I saw a nearly empty one,it only held one girl,she looked about my age and had long pale red hair.I took a deep breath before sliding the door open. The girl glanced up immediately her hazel eyes looking at me curiously.

"Do you mind?"I asked gesturing to the empty seat. She stood up suddenly and I was scared she was going to tell me to get lost until her face lit up with a kind smile.

"Sure, I'm Tiffany Forbes." She introduced holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eleanor Northman." I said and her eyes widened.

"Like as in, Albert Northman?" She asked skeptically and I smiled tightly.

"Uh..yes." I said uncomfortably and took a step back when she yanked her hand away.

"Your entire family is in Slytherin house, aren't they? You're all a disgrace to the entire pureblood community. Especially your grandfather, he is awful. Associating with mudbloods, it's disgusting." She spoke in a snide voice and I got the feeling she didn't want me here or anywhere near her." The reason there aren't as many purebloods anymore is because the great Albert Northman is throwing them all in prison."

"Well with an attitude like that I'm sure you'll be joining them one day." I spat before exiting the compartment slamming the door shut.

My Grandfather doesn't have a lot of pure blood fans out there, seeing as he threw most of them in Azkaban after Voldemort disappeared.I figured I'd run into some of his haters but I just hoped it wouldn't be the first person I talked to. But I'm proud of what my Grandfather does even if he is a bit to tough on me when it comes to training.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see a boy walking by me until it was to late.I felt myself crash into him knocking both of us to the ground.I heard him yell in surprise as we went falling to the floor.I looked over at the boy apologetically hoping he wasn't hurt. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was brushed back over his head, clear blue eyes and smooth ivory skin. He wore expensive clothing head to toe with a familiar crest sewn onto the right side of his definitely came from money.

"I'm so sorry." I said but he waved me off." I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright,I think I'll live."He assured and I smiled happy that he wasn't injured." Thayer Archibald."He said as he held out his hand to me. Now I know why the crest looked so familiar. The Archibald's are pillars in our world, everyone knows who they are. There are always millions of rumours swarming around about them. Some say they are descendants of Renowna Ravenclaw, others say that they invented Quidditch way back when. There are so many that it's hard to remember all of them. I looked down at his hand before hesitantly reaching out and shaking it firmly.

"Eleanor Northman." I mumbled my last name hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Northman lik-"He started and I sighed deeply.

"Yeah, he's my Grandfather." I admitted angrily before quickly pushing myself to my feet.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked perplexed in his thick English accent.

"No, I'm just sick of people assuming things about me because I'm a Northman." I ranted and only got more angry when his lips twisted into a smile." What?" I snapped at the new boy.

"Nothing, it's just I wasn't going to judge you by him, I was actually going to ask if you're related to Jackson Northman-Dolev?"He asked and I felt like an idiot.

"Sorry, it's just...never mind."I shook my head getting ready to leave so I could end my embarrassment.

"Are you looking for a compartment?" Thayer asked as I turned to leave.

"Uh...yeah." I answered not completely sure where he was going with this.

"I have an empty one...right in there." He told me as he pointed to a nearby compartment that looked vacant." You can come sit with me if you want." He offered and I looked into the compartment through the window surveying it.

"Thanks." I said as he walked over and pulled the door open. He motioned for me to go in first, very chivalrous. I carefully put my trunk up in the storage shelf above my seat.

"So, are you a first year too?" Thayer asked as he sat on one side of the room and I on the other.

"Yes." I answered simply and his face lit up with excitement.

"Do you know what house you want to be put into yet?"He asked quickly.

"Ravenclaw."I told him and he looked interested.

"I figured you'd want to be a Slytherin like everyone else in your family."

"No. and besides my mom was a Ravenclaw."I explained and he nodded in understanding.

"My dad was a Ravenclaw too."He added and I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

"What house was your mother in?" I asked and I noticed him shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"She was a Hufflepuff."He answered with a shrug." She is a muggleborn."He said watching for my reaction.

"That's cool, so was mine." Not many people now that, Helena and Christoph lied and said she was a pure blood to protect our families good name. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"Really?" He asked surprised and I nodded.

"So are you related to Gregory Archibald?" I asked referring to the famous Quidditch player.

"Yeah,he's my uncle." He answered."Were you g-"

Thayer was cut off from asking his next question when the door to the compartment slid open and an elderly woman pushing a cart full of sweets poked her head in.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The woman asked and Thayer immediately jumped up and scanned the cart.

"Two Chocolate Frogs and three Pumpkin Pasties please." He said handing her the money, she smiled warmly as she handed him the sweets.

"How about you dear?" The woman asked and I was about to decline until I saw my favourite box of candy.

"Two boxes of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans please."I requested handing her four sickles. She smiled as she handed me my candy than left shutting the door behind her.

By the time I had sat back down Thayer was tossing the cards from his Chocolate Frogs onto the seat with a disappointed look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked and he suddenly looked up.

"I have all the cards but one." He confessed and I chuckled.

"Which one?"I asked as I leaned over and picked up the discarded cards.I saw the face of the one and only Albus Dumbledore looking up at me through his half-moon glasses on one card and a witch I didn't recognize on the other.

"Your Grandfather." He answered and I couldn't suppress a snort." What?"

"I have hundreds of him. My house elf Dotty has them pinned up in her room." I said and he laughed." Want one?" I asked holding out the box to him.

"Sure." He said and picked up the first one he saw and examined it closely." What's this one?" He asked and I knew right away it was 'Rotten Banana' but I wasn't going to tell him. Jackson made me eat three of them at one time and it's seared into my brain now.

"You'll have to guess."I told him with an evil smirk,he just rolled his eyes before popping the small bean into his mouth.I watched in amusement as his face went from curious to disgusted.I lost it when he started spitting the bean out into the waste bucket nearby.

"Gross." He sputtered before taking a large bite from one of his Pumpkin Pasties." Alright you try one than." He demanded and I stopped laughing.

"Okay."I shrugged and reached in the box and chose a bright blue bean,I had no idea what this one were tons of blue beans so it could be anything.I looked up at Thayer who looked at me daringly.I smirked at him before tossing the bean into my second I bit into the bean salt and an indescribable mucky flavor shot across my tongue.I scrunched my face up and saw Thayer offer me the waste bucket but I forced myself to swallow."Ugh,gross!"I exclaimed.

"What was it?" He asked voice filled with curiosity.

"Swamp."I answered and his head fell back as he shook with laughter.I shook my head at the boy before scouring the box of candy for a good tasting bean hoping to get rid of the awful taste.

"Here." Thayer said after he finally stopped laughing. I glanced up and saw he was offering me one of his Chocolate Frogs.

"Thanks."I muttered taking the frog.I smiled as the warm,familiar taste of chocolate washed away the horrible taste in my is why I love Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans,you never know what you're gonna get. It's always a surprise.

We continued to taste the beans during the train ride. We would choose what one each other had to worked up the courage to try whatever bean the other had picked we talked about what we think Hogwarts was going to be like.

"We should get changed into our robes, I think we're almost there." I said cutting him off on his rant about how unfair it was that first years weren't allowed their own broomsticks.

"Oh yeah,I'll go into one of the bathrooms,you can change in here."He offered and I nodded glad I didn't have to try to navigate through the thick sea of people who are crowding the train's corridors again. I quickly pulled my trunk down and popped it open, I saw the picture of my parents and grandpa the day I was born.. homesick feeling in the pit of my stomach,it didn't really work though.I stripped off my sweater and pulled my robes on over my other clothes.I don't quite understand why Thayer needed to leave the room, for this but I'm going to chalk it up to the fact that, boys are weird.

Barely a minute later Thayer walked back in the compartment wearing his black robes. I guess I was right about us being close because the train stopped before he could sit down. I could hear people rushing outside of the compartment door, all trying to get off of the train as quickly as possible. A young woman with long curly blonde hair and warm brown eyes stood holding a baby bundled up in a bright pink blanket. She was smiling happily and when the picture changed she was scolding the man next to her for not paying attention. The man beside her was tall with short black hair and piercing blue eyes who was too busy looking down at the bundle in his wife's arms to look up. The picture changed and he was making a goofy face when she turned back to the camera to take another picture. My grandfather stood there looking a few years younger but no major changes in hi he stayed the same when the picture changed. I smiled down at the picture before tossing it back in my trunk and attempting to shake off the homesick feeling that had taken up residents in the pit of my stomach. I pulled on my robes over my clothes. I'm not sure why Thayer had to leave the room for this.

Thayer came back in seconds later in his robes. I had been right because not even five minutes later I heard the wheels screeched against the metal tracks as the train came to a stop. We got up to exit the train but stopped when we heard the loud shouts. Thayer slid the door open revealing a mass of Hogwarts students rushing to get off of the train.

"It's mad out there." Thayer commented as we looked at the crowd of students who were shoving each other in an attempt to get off the train more quickly. f course it didn't work, people fell over and it ended up taking much longer.

"Lets wait a minute." I suggested and he nodded in agreement. We waited until the noise died down a bit before walking out into the corridors. There were a few students left exiting the train. I followed Thayer off the train and the cool night air hit my face waking me up a little.

"Firs' years this way, don't be shy, Firs' years this way!" A booming voice bellowed over the crowd and my eyes shot to the source of the loud noise. My jaw fell open when I saw who had yelled. A man stood there with long curly black hair and a matching beard, that wasn't the shocking part, this man was the largest man I've ever seen in my entire life." Come along firs' years! This way to the boats." He yelled walking over to where the rest of the first years were gathering.

The large man eventually led us over to a large lake with a clutter of small boats floating by the edge. The water looked black but I couldn't tell if it was just because it was dark out or if it was really black water.

"Four to a boat!" The man yelled and the other kids all started to fill up the boat.

"Come on." Thayer whispered as he jogged over to an empty boat. I quickly followed and took his out-stretched hand and let him help me into the boat. I settled down next to him and waited for whatever came next. I looked up when I felt the boat rock and saw a girl with warm brown eyes and long black hair climb in. I smiled at her but it turned into a frown when the girl from earlier followed her into the boat. I quickly looked away trying to act as though I was extremely fascinated by the black water but I doubt it was working." What's the matter?" Thayer asked when he saw me avoiding all contact with the girl. I could feel her icy glare on me as she sat across from me.

"Hey, I'm Chloe De Luca." The girl said and I glanced up and saw Thayer shake her hand.

"I'm Tiffany Forbes." The girl said in a friendly voice directed towards Thayer.

"Thayer Archibald." Thayer introduced icily and I looked up at him surprised." Do you mind not glaring at my friend?" He asked in the same tone.

"You're friends with her?" She asked in shock and Thayer laughed.

"Yes, that's why I called her my friend." He said like she was stupid and I felt immense gratitude towards him. He has only known me for a few hours, he didn't have to stand up for me but I was thankful that he did.

"Well, this just got awkward." Chloe muttered as Tiffany huffed and turned her body away from Thayer and I.

"Alright, hold on you lot!" The large man who I discovered name was Hagrid yelled from his boat which he took up completely on his own. Not even a second later the boat lurched forward before slowly gliding through the water. I looked around and saw that all the boats were going in the same direction. It was difficult to see, we were pretty much consumed in the darkness of the night. Each boat had a lantern but they were dim and didn't really help that much. Everyone sat and waited trying to be as patient as possible but I suspect they were as exited as I was. Eventually we saw bright lights up ahead. The lights were coming from an enormous stone castle that gave of a magical glow. There was golden light pouring out of every single window that I was able to see. It was beautiful!

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

**Please review or PM me and let me know what you think so far. I absolutely love hearing from you guys :)**


	4. Hogwarts

**The Raven and The Lion**

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing but Eleanor and anything else you don't recognize.**

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid announced but we were to busy staring up at the breath taking castle in awe to care. Jackson said it was huge but I never imagined it'd be this big. My eyes snapped to the water when I thought I saw a tentacle but I must have imagined it.

After we got off the boats we were lead into the castle and given directions to a staircase that lead right outside the great hall. I marvelled at the castle as we all walked to where Hagrid had told us to go. The inside of the castle was just as breath taking as the outside. Everything was made of stone,the walls,the floors,the ceilings,it was amazing. We all walked up a few flights of stairs like Hagrid had said.

When we got to the top of the stairs there was an older woman waiting for us tapping her fingers along the stone railing. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and her dark brown eyes watched us through glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose. She was dressed in emerald robes and had a black pointed hat on her head. She straightened up when she saw us coming and she didn't look too friendly. Thayer sent me a look having the same feeling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now,in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take a seat you need to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." The woman announced before walking onto the great hall the doors closing behind her.

The other kids tried to make themselves presentable before we went in. I was too nervous to do anything. I was unsure about how we were going to be sorted into the houses and I was really nervous. Before I could over think things anymore the woman from earlier walked back through the doors.

"We're ready for you."She announced and the doors swung open and she led us into the great hall. I looked around in shock,it was amazing. There were four long tables with students seated. Different coloured banners were hanging above each table representing the four house. There were floating candles also above the tables and torches mounted to the walls lighting up the room. I saw Jackson sitting at the table on the far left under the green banner. When he as me he waved so I waved back, until I saw the ceiling. It actually looked like their was no ceiling at all,it looked like the night sky. There was a full moon high in the sky and a blanket of shining stars. It was stunning.

We came to a stop at the end of the hall. There was a long table on a platform at the front of the room with teachers seated, looking over the the students. Behind the head table sat a large window over looking the grounds. My attention was drawn to an older man with a long hair the colour of snow and a matching beard. His cheery blue eyes looking over us through his half moon spectacles.

The woman in emerald robes led us right up in front of the head table and that's when I noticed an old wizards hat sitting on a stool on the platform. I saw all of the other first years looking at the hat curiously.

"Wait along here please."The woman asked pointing to the space between the house tables and the beginning of the platform."Now before we begin,Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."As she spoke the older man with the long white beard stood up from his seat.

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. For first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Our care taker Mr. Filtch has asked me to remind you to take a look at the list of all forbidden magical items on his office door."He said gesturing to an older looking man standing by the doors to the great hall. Jackson had told me all about him,apparently if you go anywhere near his office he'll chase you down the halls screaming furiously. He also told me to look out for his cat. They like getting as many students in trouble as much as possible apparently."Thank you."Dumbledore said as he lowered back down into his seat and folded his hands on top of the table.

"When I call your name you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."The woman announced untying a scroll and rolling it open to read of the names.

We were all waiting but she didn't announce a name. What was she waiting for?Suddenly the hat came to life and started to move. A face appeared in the creases of the old hat and it began to sing:

"_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_your top hats sleek and tall_

_for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I'll tell you _

_where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_where dwell the brave of heart,_

_their daring,nerve and chivalry_

_set Gryffindor apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_and unafraid of toil._

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind._

_Where those of wit and learning_

_will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_to achieve their ends._

_So put me on,don't be afraid,_

_and you won't get in a flap._

_You're safe in my hands(Though I have none)_

_For I'm the thinking cap."_

The hat finished and the hall broke out into enthusiastic applause. The hat sank back down a little bit and the teacher picked it up and looked down at the scroll in her hand.

"Archibald,Thayer!"She announced and I looked over at Thayer who stood next to me. He looked a little nervous but quickly covered it up before walking over to the stool confidently and sitting down. The sorting hat was placed on his head and it hung low on his face covering his eyes and resting on the bridge of his nose. Thayer stiffened slightly and gripped onto the edge of the stool. The hat was only on its head for a minute before he suddenly yelled:

"Ravenclaw!" The teacher pulled the hat off of Thayer's head just as the Ravenclaw table erupted in applause. Thayer slipped off the stool and happily walked over to the second table from the left wall,next to Slytherin.

I was standing at the front of the room with the rest of the first years waiting to get sorted. The group was getting smaller seeing as students have been put into each house.

"DeLuca,Chloe!"The girl that was in our boat when we passed over the lake walked up to the hat nervously and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, a few seconds passed before it announced which house she belonged in.

"Ravenclaw!"It yelled and she smiled before running over to the same table Thayer sat at.

"Flint, Marcus!" She yelled and I saw Flint stride up there. The hat barley touched his head before it screamed out his house.

"Slytherin!"It announced and he smirked before walking over to Slytherin table. I rolled my eyes, of course, he doesn't fit anywhere else, he's not smart so that's a no to Ravenclaw, he's definitely not nice enough to be put into Hufflepuff and he's a weasel so that's a no to Gryffindor.

"Forbes,Tiffany!" The mean girl from the train strutted up to the stool.

"Slytherin!"The farthest table to the left clapped and cheered and she walked over happily. I turned my head and looked over at the Slytherin table scanning the strangers for Jackson .I eventually found him and he sent me an assuring smile. With each second that passed the more nervous I got. There were only a handful of us left now. The sorting hat had just sent a lanky boy to the Gryffindor table.

"Northman,Eleanor!"The teacher yelled and I froze for a second before stepping forward and walking up to the stool. My stomach was doing back flips and my heart was pounding as I walked over to the hat. I quickly slipped down onto the stool. I saw every eye in the room watching me and whispering wondering if I was related to the great, Albert Northman. The hat was lowered onto my head and the leathery fabric slipped down over my eyes.

"Ah a Northman."A voice said and I froze in my seat."Perhaps Slytherin like all the others?But...I don't think so. Hmmm,where to put you?A bright mind and a steady yearning for knowledge, Ravenclaw would suit you very well. Yet...you have the heart of a Gryffindor. Where do you belong?"It pondered and I couldn't help but hope he chose Ravenclaw."If that is your wish...RAVENCLAW!"He yelled out suddenly and I heard clapping before the hat was lifted off my head and I saw the Ravenclaw house clapping happily. I smiled thrilled that I got into the house I wanted. I quickly jumped up off of the stool and strolled over to the clapping house and slipped in between Chloe and Thayer. The other Ravenclaw's around where I sat welcomed me kindly.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw a few shocked faces including Jackson. He met my eyes and smiled through his shock. I knew if I had been put in Gryffindor my family would never let it go. I looked down at my hands as another first year was called up to be sorted. I watched as a small girl with long blonde hair got sorted into Hufflepuff and a boy with cropped ginger hair into Slytherin. I settled into watching as the group getting smaller and smaller until there were only two left.

"Wood,Oliver!" A tall boy with short back hair and big dark brown eyes stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!"The hat yelled out after a few seconds and the boy smiled clearly pleased with his house. The Griffindor table at the other end of the room cheered as the boy walked over.

"Parsons,Gemma!"The last first year was called and a tall girl with dark skin and long curly black hair walked over to get sorted.

"Hufflepuff!"The hat yelled and the girl skipped over to the Hufflepuff table. The room was consumed in joyful chatter after all of the first years were seated with their houses. The older kids welcoming the first years telling us about the marvellous head of house, Professor Flitwick. All of us first years asking question after question, at least that was what was happening at the Ravenclaw table anyway.

"Your attention please!"The teacher who had been calling out our names earlier called as she tapped her spoon on her glass. Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted down.

"Let the feast begin."He said and suddenly food appeared on the tables in vast amounts and ghosts burst into the great hall. The older students filled their plates with food so I quickly followed suit. I scooped some roasted potatoes,fried chicken and some other random foods. I saw the Ravenclaw house ghost floating her way down the table. The Grey Lady,she looked over the Ravenclaws seeming pleased,she would stop every now and than to talk to certain students. But there was something about her,she almost seemed sad.

After a large feast we were lead to Ravenclaw tower by a prefect named Robert something,I forget his last name. We finally reached a large door with nothing but a bronze eagle knocker. Robert grabbed the knocker an banged on the door lightly.

"For some I go too fast,for others I am slow. To most I am an obsession,relying on me is a well practised lesson. What am I?"The knocker asked and a few students gasped in surprise.

"Hm...are you time?"Robert asked quickly.

"Yes, I believe I am."The knocker said before the door slowly swung open. Robert quickly lead us into the tower and the door swung closed after we were all inside. The room was airy and circular. It had large arched windows that looked over the grounds which I still couldn't see clearly due to it being pitch dark outside. There was a mural of the night sky on the rounded ceiling. Light blue and white couches and chairs were placed around the room and a plush pale blue carpet covering the floor. I saw a large fire place with pillows scattered in front of it invitingly and bookshelves throughout the room filled with books. There were tables and chairs near a few of the bookshelves and detailed statues of Ravens mounted to the walls. I noticed a large telescope pointed at a few of the arched windows that also doubled as window seats and a grand piano on the other side of the room. This place is incredible.

"This is the common room,you're allowed in here at all times. Some Ravenclaws use this room to do their studies and other use it to socialize with fellow Ravenclaws. To get inside you must answer the eagles riddle,but don't worry if you can't answer it right away. I often find large groups of students outside of the door working together to unravel the riddle."Robert announced as he led us through the common room. He walked us over to a small nook home to a tall white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw,the founder of Ravenclaw house and some more bookshelves and chairs. I also noticed two stone archways with staircases on parallel walls with Raven statues resting above the archways. "Girls dormitories to the right and boys to the left. The house elves have already brought your things up to your rooms. Sleep well and welcome to Ravenclaw."Robert announced and gestured for us to go up to our dormitories. I saw Thayer wave to me before he followed the group of boys up to their dormitories.

All the girls climbed up a spiral staircase leading to our dorm rooms. At the top of the stairs there was a large landing, an archway with a plaque that read first years above it. We all journeyed down the hall lined with tall curved oak doors which lead to the dorm rooms. There was a list with five names charmed onto each door, once the right girls entered the room the paper would burn up and disappear. We came to a door halfway down the hall on the left wall. I spotted my name on the list, so I quickly pushed the door open and fled in followed by four other girls.

The room was huge!There were five blue four poster beds with dark blue silk sheets and fluffy white pillows and blankets covering the large beds. There were floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the Quidditch Pitch on the curved wall. I heard loud exited hooting and my eyes snapped over to one of the beds near the windows and saw Onyx in his cage. I smiled before running over and opening the cage. He flew out and perched himself on one of the posts of my bed. I also noticed my trunk at the end of my bed and a new set of pajama's with blue and bronze vertical stripes and a few different Ravenclaw themed articles of clothing. I sat down on my bed and looked over the room. I noticed a door at the other side of the room that led to a large white and indigo tiled bathroom. The same pale blue carpet from the common room was in the bed dorm room as well. I flopped back onto my bed and smiled when I saw twinkling stars charmed onto the curtains of the bed.

"Hey,you're Eleanor right?"A soft voice asked and I sat up and saw the girl from the boat sitting on the bed next to mine.

"Yeah,you're Chloe,right?"I asked and she nodded and smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah,Chloe DeLuca. I can't believe this."She said in wonder." Hogwarts."

"I know,I've wanted to be in Ravenclaw my entire life." I added in a friendly tone.

"Why Ravenclaw?"She asked curiously.

"My mom was in Ravenclaw,everyone else in my family were in Slytherin house."I explained and she nodded in understanding."What houses were your parents in?"I asked.

"Oh my parents aren't wizards. This is why this is so unbelievable, a month ago I thought witches only existed in stories."She said quickly.

"That would be a bit shocking,I suppose."I said and she nodded.

"I like your owl,he's pretty."She commented looking at Onyx.

"Thanks,his name's Onyx."I said and she smiled."Do you have a pet?"I asked and she nodded before leaning over her bed and pulling up a cage. She opened it and pulled out a small black kitten with forest green eyes."He's so cute!"I cooed.

"His name is salem. It's from this TV show I watched when I was younger about a witch. She had a cat that looked like him with the same name."She rambled but I was left with one question.

"What's TV?"

We went to bed after Chole explained what a TV was to me for the third time. I still don't completely get it but I'm tired and I'm sure I'll find out sometime in muggle studies. I had already written to Grandpa so Onyx was out delivering the letter. I was laying in bed looking up admiring the shining stars on the curtains of the bed. I had pulled them closed so I was completely engulfed by the twinkling stars. I felt my eyelids drop shut and before I could even register what was happening I was sound asleep.

* * *

******I went back and edited my other chapters. I tried editing closer, so let me know if it was any better. Thanks so much to everyone, I'm glad you're liking it so far. Please r**eview and let me know what you think so far :)


End file.
